Belonging to the Forest
by gryps-celsus
Summary: Severus gets a burst of un-Slytherin courage at a "special" Death Eaters induction... leads to new people and new experiences. (un-completed, currently suspended)
1. The Induction

DISCLAIMER: I own my character Sylvayne and her companion animals, everything else revolves around J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
The late July sun had already started to fade on the horizon when Severus Snape arrived. He brushed off his dress robes as he stepped out of the carriage. He could see the torchlights on the hill in the distance. He started his walk towards the small congregation gathered there.  
  
He was rather early, well, actually everyone was trying to be fashionably late. He didn't care for fashion, especially at an event like this.  
  
The Induction of a new generation of Death Eaters. Wonderful. Severus could feel his stomach twist with joy. And since the Dark Lord had risen to such power in the past three years, he said that he had something special planned for this night. Voldemort's definition of "special" wasn't exactly something Severus wanted to know.  
  
Most of the Death Eaters had a taste for the perverse. Rape, pillage, rape some more... gotta treat those Muggles like they should be treated. Even when he had held his allgiance to Voldemort Severus never particiapted in such disgusting events.  
  
By this time he had made it to the top of the hill. A group of about thrity were milling around, chatting about the latest Dark gossip. Severus recognized a few faces in the firelight. Pandora Parkinson, showing off her daughter to the crowd. Pansy looking extremely proud and happy. And right next to her was Lucius Malfoy, his son right by his side. Draco was talking to his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, also there for the induction.  
  
Behind the crowd was a most interesting set-up, not the usual induction scene. There was the customary marble steps which lead to the black marble seat where Voldemort would sit. Special torches lit the way to the platform wih erie green flame. But the most prominent aspect of the view was the large chunk of onyx that was to the left of Voldemort's chair. It was about three feet tall and looked about the size of a bed. The sides were engraved with depictions of old Dark battles, the ones where the Dark won of course.  
  
Severus looked around and noticed that a large crowd had started to gather. Voldemort's Army of Death Eaters was almost assembled. Severus turned around to see Lucius Malfoy walking towards him.  
  
"So glad you could make it Severus, some of us were doubting that you be able to come." which meant that many suspected Severus of becoming weak and leaving Voldemort's ranks. Malfoy slid out a hand to be shaken and Severus took it.  
  
"Oh, but I wouldn't miss this for the world." he said, trying to sound interested. "Your son getting inducted and all. And the Dark Lord's surprise. Should be interesting." The only reason Severus was here was because Dumbldore had told him to go. He needed to keep up the act that he really was still a Death Eater.  
  
"Glad you brought it up. Many of us have been talking about it... you have any guesses at to what the little surprise might be?" Malfoy grinned rather evilly.  
  
"Its no use guessing when the Dark Lord is involved." This seemed to shut Lucius up. He just nodded and left to tend to his son.  
  
By now the sun had set and the new moon allowed for the darkness of night to envelope the forest around them. Suddenly, Voldemort apparated onto the marble platform, Pettigrew following him. The crowd hushed.  
  
"Fellow followers of the Dark Arts, welcome!" the man's high pitched voice scraped against the air. "Tonight is to be an Induction like no other! Not only do we have an exceptional group moving into our ranks." Here he flashed a look for Lucius Malfoy. "But I have also prepared a great treat for all of you." He paused for a bit of dramatic effect. Severus inwardly groaned. "Every great leader must have an heir. And I won't settle for any less than pure magic in my line. Tonight, my heir shall be planted, and in nine months, be born. I want all of you, my fellow followers of the Dark Arts to witness the conception of my heir!" Here most of the crowd cheered, always liking a spectacle. "And I have chosen, after a long and laborious search, the woman who will make my heir the most powerful he can be. Marcus! Anton! Bring her!"  
  
Severus felt as if he was going to vomit up all his internal organs. Voldemort was going to rape a woman in front of a crowd of hundreds.  
  
The two guards pulled hard on the chains to force the woman out from the jail carriage she had been transported in. As soon as she saw the crowd she started to growl loudly. The crowd started howling and making comment as Voldemort looked on with a grin on his face. The woman railed against the chains attached to her wrists, but to no avail, the magic was too great. If she was not held back by the anti-magic collar fastened around her neck she would have already escaped the clutches of the Dark Lord. She had been dressed in black leather pants and a white shirt before she was captured. Now her garments barely resembled clothing.  
  
She was dragged onto the platform, growling the whole way. Someone in the front row of people shouted at her and she spit at him. She was forced onto the onyx table where the ends of her chains were fastened. She was on display. Then she saw Voldemort.  
  
"I might as well have known you were my captor, you slimy scum-filled bucket of shit!" she spat at Voldemort.  
  
"Now is that any way to talk, my beautiful one? You mustn't speak that way, you're going to be a mother..." Voldemort hissed.  
  
Her eyes widened for a moment as she realized her purpose. "Never!" she screamed. "Your child will never come from my body!" she pulled against her chains, trying to get as close to her captor as possible.  
  
"Ah, but he will, my pet. Your Elven blood will solidify my son's powers and set my name in history!" here Voldemort laughed.  
  
Severus was staring at the woman in awe. An Elf? A real Wood Elf? Books said that they had been wiped out in the Trogogue War of 1276. Well, history had been correct, the Elves were the most beautiful of the races. The woman stood on the onyx table, tall and defiant. Her eyes glittered menacingly at her captor. Her fair skin reflected the green firelight that was cast on her. Her tawny hair was tangled and unkept. Again she screamed "Never!"  
  
Voldemort raised his wand. The chains immediately pulled taught and brought the woman crashing onto the table, flat on her back. She growled and pulled against her bonds until her wrists had started to bleed.  
  
Severus was standing right in front of the onyx table. He counted how many people separated him from it. Four. Could he move that fast and get the anti-curse out in time? Voldemort stared to moved toward the woman. He had no choice, Severus Snape could not let this happen!  
  
In a flash of un-Slytherin courage Severus pushed through the crowd and bounded up the steps. Voldemort, preoccupied with the woman, fumbled for his wand. The only chance! Severus placed the tip of his wand on the collar and chanted the anti-curse.  
  
Voldemort had gotten his wand. "Ava..."  
  
BOOM!  
  
The woman ripped from her chains and stood in front of her savior. She smiled. She had the power. "MORTE DRACONIS!" she yelled and immediately and silver, ghost of a dragon dropped from the sky. The ground shook as he landed behind the platform. The spirit dragon opened his mouth and aimed straight for Voldemort. The Dark Lord pointed his wand and chanted the most powerful spells he knew, but it could not hold back the line of silver fire that was rushing towards him.  
  
And in one deafening scream, the Dark Lord was reduced to a pile of steaming ashes.  
  
Suddenly, from behind her, she heard. "Avada Kedava!" And then she heard the man behind her scream.  
  
All Severus felt was severe pain, everywhere, and then... darkness. 


	2. New Places

DISCLAIMER: I own my character Sylvayne and her companion animals, everything else revolves around J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
Severus's eyes fluttered open. He tried to take in his suroundings but his vision was foggy. He lifted his head frantically, scared of where he might be.  
  
"Shhh. Do not be afraid." he felt a gentle had push his head back onto a pillow. "You are safe here." The voice was deep, melodic, and soothing.  
  
"Where? What?" Severus whispered with some effort.  
  
"You are very lucky." the voice floated to his ears. He felt a cold cloth being applied to his forehead. "That young boy was far too young a wizard to kill you with that unmentionable curse."  
  
Suddenly, it came back to him. The woman, the induction, Voldemort. "And Voldemort?" he whispered.  
  
The voice sighed. "Sadly, not even my ancient magic can completely rid this world of the likes of him. Again he is reduced to a shadow, nothing but a breath, as he was after the Potter boy."  
  
Severus closed his eyes. The blurry room was starting to make him nauseous.  
  
"It is good for you to sleep, it will speed your recovery. Now rest..." Severus felt two light fingers run over his eyelids.  
  
In moments, he was alseep. The woman watched him for a moment, musing on why he saved her. "Sylvayne, you have alot ahead of you..." she whispered to herself and stood from her chair. With one more glace at her patient she left the room.  
  
Severus slept for the next two days. Sylvayne watched over him day and night. It was on the third morning that he woke.  
  
Sylvayne was sitting in her chair at his beside when he jumped up with a start. His eyes dodged around frantically until they landed on Sylvayne, something he recognized. "You?" he questioned.  
  
"I am glad to see that you are awake. I was worried that I might have to take drastic measures..." she smiled.  
  
Sverus looked at her and cocked his head to the side for a moment. "So that voice wasn't a dream. It was you... but why did you bring me here?"  
  
"I needed to repay the favor. And no magic outside the Elves could have cured you." she stood and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. "Are you feeling alright? Headache or such?"  
  
"No, I am fine." Severus looked down and suddenly realized that he was shirtless. And wearing some uncomfortable pants.  
  
Sylvayne laughed as Severus's eyes widened. "I am sorry, but I had to change you. Your robes were irreversably damaged and I needed to treat the impact site on your back. By the way, my name is Sylvayne."  
  
She put out her hand and he shook it. "I'm Severus, Severus Snape. Of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
Sylvayne smiled. "I always wanted to go there, but they don't accept Elves. I always wanted to learn wand magic. Hmmm... lemme guess, you are the Potions Master."  
  
"How did you know?" Severus looked confused.  
  
Sylvayne lifted his hand and traced his fingers. "Slight burns and indentations from experiments. You have slight wrinkles at your eyes from squinting too hard at bubbling potions. And you smell like Horntooth." Sylvayne set Severus's hand down at his side.  
  
"Very good." he nodded. "The last potion I worked with before I left was of Horntooth."  
  
There was a silence. "Would you trust me enough to allow me to do something?" Sylvayne asked, rather inelequently.  
  
"Depends on what it is..."  
  
"Let me see your Dark Mark."  
  
Severus then realized that it was in plain view since he wasn't wearing a shirt. He stared at her for a moment and then held out his arm tentatively.  
  
She took it and ran her fingers over the mark. She traced the snake that was winding through the skull a few times. Then she raised her hand slowly from his skin. Severus watched in amazement as a ghost of a snake rose from his arm. It turned to Sylvayne and hissed.  
  
"You're very welcome." she responded in parseltounge. She scratched under the chin of the spirit snake and it started to wrap its semi-transparent body around her hand.  
  
"What is that?" Severus gasped.  
  
"The tattoo of the Dark Mark is sealed with a special mixture of snake's blood. Unbeknownst to Voldemort, it seals the snake's soul within. I could hear this little guy asking for help from your arm. I would not be able to be near you long with his trapped moans in my mind." She smiled brightly and turned back to the spirit which was around her hand. "You must be off now, little one. Enjoy eternity." And then the Elf blew towards the spirit and it just wafted away, like candle smoke. "Well, I must be off now, Severus. I have chores around that castle that need tending to. There is a bath down the hall, first door on your right. Hot water and towels are always waiting. There are some clothes that might fit you in the closet over there. Do as you please. I will come back to check on you in a few hours." Sylvayne smiled and then left.  
  
Severus flopped down onto the bed after the door closed behind his host. "What have you gotten yourself into, Severus?" he mumbled to himself. And then he remembered the bath waiting for him down the hall. A long soak would do him some good.  
  
Severus treaded lightly out the door to his room and down the hall. It was much smaller than Hogwarts, but the same basic "it's a big castle" idea. He cracked the door slightly and peeked into the room.  
  
A large green marble bathtub was set into the ground. The silver faucet was shaped like a swan. The edge of the tub was lined with different bottles of shampoos and soaps and conditioners. Severus immediately turned the hot water on and began to fill the tub.  
  
While the bath was filling, he paced the room and eventually ended up at the window. He realized that he had no idea where he was. All around the castle were rolling forests, the trees came right up to the outer walls. He was about three stories up and the tops of the trees danced in the wind. It was as if the castle had been abandoned decades ago and then rebuilt by Sylvayne.  
  
Severus returned to the now full bath and turned off the water. He shed the unfamiliar pants and slid into the water. It was the perfect temperature, well for him. He always seemed to like extremely hot baths.  
  
After fumbling with the many different bottles and getting through a good scrub, for he had felt extremely dirty just thinking about what had happened at the Induction, Severus wrapped a fluffy green towel around his waist and headed back down the hall to his room.  
  
He opened the closet and was rather disappointed at what he found there. All Muggle-type clothes. He filed through the hangers, looking for something relatively loose. He pulled out a pair of black slacks and a white linen peasant-type shirt.  
  
The pants were odd feeling in and of themselves, but to have no proper undergarments on top, well Severus was very umcomfortable. The shirt was loose and flowy, very 1600s, and much to his taste. He looked over to his bed and saw his shoes lying there but decided to go without them, he had noticed that was what his host did. Then Severus realized... his wand was nowhere to be seen.  
  
At a brisk pace he descended the stairs, hoping to randomly be lucky on finding where Sylvayne was. Luckily she was in what looked like the living room, fluttering around with a feather duster and singing. He followed her voice to find her.  
  
There was a fair maid and she lived all alone,  
  
She lived all alone on the shore-o,  
  
All she desired wild happy and mild,  
  
But to wander alone on the shore shore shore, to wander alone on the shore.  
  
There was a brave captain who sailed a fine ship,  
  
And the weather be steady and fair-o,  
  
I shall die, I shall die, this dear captain did cry,  
  
If I can't have that maid on the shore shore shore, if I can't have the maid on the shore.  
  
After many persuasions they brought her on board,  
  
He seated her down on his chair-o,  
  
He invited her down to his cabin alone,  
  
Farewell to all sorrow and care-o, farewell to all sorrow and care-o.  
  
I'll sing you a song, this fair maid did cry,  
  
This captain was weeping for joy-o,  
  
She sang it so sweet and so soft and completely,  
  
She sang captain and sailors to sleep-o, captain and sailors to sleep-o.  
  
She robbed them of jewels and she robbed them of wealth,  
  
She robbed those acosted by pharoahs,  
  
The captain's broadswrod she used as an oar,  
  
She rode away back to the shore shore shore, she rode away back to the shore.  
  
Oh the men they were mad, yet the men they were sad,  
  
They were deeply sewed down in despair-o,  
  
To see her go 'way with her booty so gay,  
  
With her rings and her things and her fine fair robe, with her rings and her things and her fine fair robe.  
  
Now don't be so sad as I'm telling this tale,  
  
You should have known me before-o,  
  
I sang you to sleep and I wrote you all well,  
  
Well again I'm a maid on the shore shore shore, again I'm a maid on the shore.  
  
Severus's lips twisted into a smile as he watched the woman dance across the room. It was only after she had begun to sing her song again that he was noticed standing in the doorway, leaning against the jam.  
  
She stood shocked for a moment, not used to having others in her house. But that wasn't the only reason. Sylvayne stared and looked her guest up and down. She must have not been paying attention before, for he was handsome. His black hair was wet and slicked back, the white linen loose on his pale skin, the pants only clinging to him gently.  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow. 'Did she just do what I think she did?' he asked himself, but her voice pushed him out of that contemplation.  
  
"I didn't expect you to come down so soon. But I am glad that you are feeling well."  
  
"I am well, thank you. But there is the minor issue of my wand..." he folded his arms in front of him.  
  
"Oh!" she hurried over to the mantle and pulled out the dark wood wand. "I'm sorry, I wanted to keep it as safe as possible. And, well" she blushed here. "I was examining it. I've never seen a wand before."  
  
"Really?" he raised an eyebrow again. He muttered an expanding charm and slid the wand into his pocket. Sylvayne watched with some awe. He laughed. "You act as if your magic is nothing..."  
  
"My magic is through the earth. Ancient magic. I can only do a few little charms like the one you just did. I can grow trees and such. But I specialize in communicating with spirits."  
  
"So I noticed." Severus said. "Is there anything in the manner of food in this house?"  
  
"Oh! My manners!" Sylvayne put the feather duster down on a table and rushed out the door, indicating for Severus to follow her. Her hair was up in a messy bun and for the first time Severus noticed the slight point to her ears.  
  
She lead him into a large room with cabinets lining the walls from ceiling to floor. "These four cupboards are refrigerated. Another aspect of my magic. The rest of the cupboards are dry goods. Please, help yourself to anything."  
  
"Don't you want anything?" he asked politely. She shook her head no and he moved to the cupboard in front of him. He opened it to find just about any kind of fruit you could think of. Some magical fruits that he had only seen in books. "Mmmm..." he sighed, thinking about all the uses for such items.  
  
Sylvayne giggled a bit from behind him. "Yes, I also use the kitchen for keeping almost all my potions materials..." she stepped up beside him and pulled a bright green, rectangle-shaped fruit. "Such as this Greyloop's Casaba. Wouldn't want to eat that unless you wanted to turn into one..."  
  
"Potions? You make potions?!?" Severus forgot about his appetite at the idea of having access to a lab that could work with such exotic items.  
  
"Yes. Well, not as you make them. Most of the potions I make are for healing of animals and for rituals and for calling upon the earth. Elvish potions. That's how I could tell you also work with potions..." she held out her hand. There were obvious small scars from burns. "Takes one to know one."  
  
They stood there in silence for a moment, reguarding each other with intrest. Neither had ever had collaborated in a lab with someone. They both were used to working into the morning hourse alone, just the hissing of bubbling potions to comfort them.  
  
Sylvayne then took Severus's hand. "Come." she didn't need to say where she was leading him. They went down a winding staircase, lit by torches, obviously magic, that looked as if flames were coming from the stone wall. "I put my lab down here in case anything goes really wrong. You never know." she smiled over her shoulder.  
  
At the bottom there was a large mahoghany door with relief all over it. Severus could make out a few gryphons in the torchlight.  
  
She stroked the center gryphon and the door opened. She lead her guest through the door and into a huge, dome-ceilinged room. It was lit by crystals embedded in the ceiling to look like stars. The crescent moon was made of moonstone. On the walls hung Muggle weaponry of all kinds, mostly swords from all ages. There were two giant tapestries, both of gryphons, one black gryphon, one silver.  
  
The lab was a group of tables in a huge circle. Where there weren't tapestries or weaponry, shelves and shelves of items encased in jars and books.  
  
"This is... fabulous." Severus said, rather softly. They stood for a few more moments in silence.  
  
Then a whoosh of black fur zoomed past Severus. He jumped back in surprise. "Dwyn!" Sylvayne yelled. "What have I told you about doing that?"  
  
The drat circled and hovered in front of Sylvayne. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself? Scaring our guest..."  
  
The drat cocked its head to the side and blinked its bright golden eyes. "I was just playing..."  
  
"I'm sorry Severus." she said, turning to him. "He's just a kitten..."  
  
"Am not!" came a voice from behind her.  
  
"He's a drat, correct?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes. Half dragon, half cat. Basically a furry dragon with cat ears. Come Dwyn, meet Severus properly." Sylvayne stretched out her arm and the drat landed on it.  
  
"Hello, Severus." the drat said, but you could tell by his thrashing tail that he really wanted to play.  
  
Severus reached out and scratched Dwyn behind the ears. The drat purred a bit. Severus took out his wand and muttered a charm that made a snitch- like ball appear. It immediately started to buzz its wings and took off. Dwyn squeaked and took off like lightening.  
  
"Well, that will keep him occupied for awhile." Sylvayne crossed her arms in front of her. "Just as long as the toy doesn't decide to come near us, we should be fine."  
  
"Why do you keep him down here? Doesn't he deserve to have more space?"  
  
"Oh he comes out with me all the time. But he really does like it down here, despite his antsiness. Sometimes I have to pull him by his whiskers to get him to come aboveground."  
  
Severus walked forward and into the circle of lab tables. There was advanced equipment everywhere. "It's my lab at Hogwarts times ten. How lucky you are to be able to work here."  
  
"Ahh, but much advancements have come about since I began working with Elvish potions a century ago. I don't know anything about wizard's potions."  
  
"I could teach you." Severus offered, looking at a complicated set up where a mixture was percolating through a series of tubes. "What is this?"  
  
"I'm trying to make a potion to keep my trees safe from Dark magic. The trees around the castle are quite sensitive. I've lost many to just light brushes with Dark magic." Sylvayne sighed.  
  
Severus looked at the open notebook next to the setup. "These notes are really very good."  
  
"Thank you." Sylvayne smiled. She walked up beside her guest. "You said something about teaching me...?" she asked softly.  
  
"Well, yes, I could. I'm sure you'd pick it up easily." Severus was still watching the mixture percolate. Sylvayne, though, was watching Severus. He reminded her of herself. She could sit for hours, just watching her potions and experiments.  
  
Severus turned to her and she bluched brightly and moved over to the table with another experiment on it. She proceeded to pretend to be engulfed in that while she thought about her guest. Why had he saved her? He definately didn't seem like someone who did that regularly. And now he's on the hit list of every Death Eater. He took a great risk, almost died too, if that boy had been a stronger wizard.  
  
Severus looked over to his hostess. She was watching another experiment. It looked as if she was slowly dripping out the solids from a mixture. She looked as he does when working on his own. Completely engulfed. But as he watched her more closely he realized that she wasn't watching the experiment at all, she was deep in thought. He started to wonder about why she took him back here and cared for him. Why she trusted him enough to show him her lab. She had saved him from spending the rest of his life as a vegetable.  
  
He walked over to her and rested his hand on top of hers. "Thank you..." he whispered.  
  
He obviously caught her off guard for she jumped at the sound of his silky voice. She stood. She was almost as tall as him. "I should be the one thanking you... I couldn't imagine being..." she looked down as tears started to well in her eyes. She had cried every night since she was captured. She couldn't imagine what she would have done with herself had Voldemort succeeded.  
  
Severus heard her sniffle. He wrapped his arms around her without even thinking. He had this strong instinct to comfort her. She clutched to his white linen shirt and buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she hiccupped. "I shouldn't be doing this to you." she back away from him. He kept his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"It's alright Sylvayne." it was the first time he said her name out loud, it somehow felt good. 'Severus, its a bloody name, get ahold of yourself, man' he told himself. "I can't imagine what it must have been like to learn what he wanted you for."  
  
Sylvayne nodded, but held back her tears this time. "I need to go meditate..." she whispered and walked out of the lab and up the stairs.  
  
Severus watched her form disappear around the corner. 


	3. New Experiences

DISCLAIMER: I own my character Sylvayne and her companion animals, everything else revolves around J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
Dwyn dropped down and hovered next to Severus. He was holding the twitching toy in his front paws. "What happened?" he purred.  
  
Severus turned to the drat. "Well, she's been through alot lately. Didn't she tell you why she was missing for all those days?"  
  
The drat shook his head no. "She said that she didn't want to talk about it. And I didn't want to pry, she seemed sensitive about it."  
  
"Well, she has every right to be. But if she didn't tell you, than I certainly won't." he sighed and turned his face back to the door. "Where does she go meditate?"  
  
"Usually at the lake... about two miles west of the castle. But its dense forest to get there. She usually flies by eagle." Dwyn landed on a nearby table.  
  
Severus sighed again. "So its not like I can get to her easily..." he looked back to the drat.  
  
Dwyn thought for a moment. "Nope... not unless Zyon is back."  
  
"Zyon?" Severus asked.  
  
"Sylvayne's companion gryphon." Dwyn explained.  
  
"Gryphon? That would explain the decor..."  
  
"Yes. Syl has been with Zyon since she was born. They are bonded, you know." Dwyn let the ball leave his paws and whoosh around the room. "You'd have to gain his trust and then he'd have to fly you there."  
  
"Not an easy task..." Severus took a few steps towards the door and then turned back to the drat. "Where does Zyon stay?"  
  
"If he's back then he's in his nest. Its built under a huge awning from the castle. Down on the north side."  
  
"Thanks." Severus said and made his way up the stairs.  
  
After a good thirty minutes of searching he found the main entrance to the castle. The large doors opened for him and he walked outside. There was only a small path that lead around the castle, the rest was dense forest. Severus stayed close to the wall and walked. He eventually came upon a huge cavernous space which must have been the area Dwyn was talking about, for there was a large black gryphon sleeping in a nest there.  
  
The gryphon immediately jumped up when Severus stepped into the cavern. It hissed at him.  
  
Severus put his hands in the air. "I'm not here to hurt you. I need to find Sylvayne."  
  
The gryphon growled. "Sylvayne? What do you know of her?" it clicked its beak together in a threat.  
  
"I saved her from Voldemort, but was wounded. She brought me here and cared for me." Severus brought his hands down. "Her experience was traumatic. She said she went to meditate. Dwyn said that I'd need you to get to her."  
  
"Voldemort?" the gryphon's eyes glinted with malice. "He was the one who took her?"  
  
"Yes." Severus took a step forward.  
  
The gryphon screeched and stomped. "I will kill him for this!"  
  
"Sylvayne got her revenge. The Dark Lord is reduced to a shadow, as he was after the Potter incident." Severus twitched at having said that name.  
  
The gryphon nodded and was silent for a moment. "Meditation is a private thing. I can't take you to see her. Wait until she returns."  
  
Severus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Please..." he said softly.  
  
The gryphon cocked its head to the side and studied Severus. His green eagle eyes moved slowly up and down. The giant eagle head then turned to the west and he closed his eyes. "I can sense that she wants you there..." Zyon turned back to Severus. "I'll take you."  
  
The gryphon got down on his knees and lowered a wing. "Get on..."  
  
"I've never done this before..." Severus said weakly.  
  
"Do not worry. I do not bite unless provoked." the gryphon opened his beak slightly in a smile.  
  
Severus tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. He climbed carefully onto the gryphon's back, right on the shoulders, just above the wings. "Hold on..." the gryphon said and then pushed off from the ground.  
  
Severus was jolted forward and landed face first into the feathers of Dwyn's neck. It only took seconds to fly the two miles to the lake. "I can't land here... you wanna jump?" the gryphon asked.  
  
Severus grumbled. A slight detail his flight had forgotten to mention. Then he remember that he was not in Hogwarts. Severus quickly apparated and landed silently behind a shrub on the outskirts of the lake.  
  
On the beach Sylvayne was performing deliberate and repeating movements. It was almost a dance, but it looked like she was fighting an invisible foe. Her movements were so graceful that Severus forgot himself and just watched.  
  
Then she stopped. She turned and looked directly at the bush Severus was behind. "Who ever you are, you can come out now..."  
  
'Elvish sense...' Severus sighed inwardly as he stood. He was pleased to see her smile when he appeared. She walked over to him.  
  
"How did you get here?" she asked, offering a hand to help him from behind the shrub.  
  
"Your companion gryphon is quite amazing." Severus said, trying not to fall over as he waded his way out of the dense forestry.  
  
"Zyon brought you here?" Sylvayne seemed very surprised. She knew that Zyon trusting Severus was significant, even more that he brought him to her. Not that she minded at all...  
  
It was then that Severus tripped. Sylvayne jumped and caught him. He quickly straightened himself and looked at her. "Uhh... thanks..."  
  
"No problem..." Sylvayne smiled.  
  
"What were you doing before? Those movements..." Severus trailed off.  
  
"Oh, its from Muggle culture. Japanese thing called kata. Not only does it teach self defense but discipline and inner peace. It is quite amazing." Sylvayne walked forward and sat, facing out towards the lake.  
  
Severus sat beside her. "Discipline and self-defense... sounds like something some of my students could use..."  
  
With a soft thump Sylvayne laid back on the bank of the lake. She looked up to the sky, being only able to see snippets of it through the canopy.  
  
Severus turned to look at her and was forced to put a hand back for balance. He was shocked by how beautiful she was. How different she looked from the night he saved her. Here she was tranquil and peaceful, before she was wild and feral. In both she was equally beautiful.  
  
She looked at him and smiled. Her want of him was unreasonable and unfounded. She didn't understand why she felt this way and it irked her to no end. Sylvayne always wanted to understand everything.  
  
She reached up and put a hand to the side of his face. Sylvayne slowly and gently guided his face downwards, causing him to lie over her, his hands on either side of her shoulders.  
  
Severus couldn't believe what was happening. He wanted this, yes, but he didn't understand it and that bothered him. How could he not understand something that was of himself?  
  
Emotion took over and Severus leaned down and ever-so-lightly put his lips to hers. He was extremely unsure of how she would react.  
  
After a few moments of shock Sylvayne settled into the sensation. He deepened the kiss with his tongue and her body reacted violently. Sylvayne had never in her lifetime been kissed like that. She instinctually raised her hips and pressed them to his.  
  
The feeling of her body against his caused Severus to moan into her mouth. He lowered his body to hers, pressing as much of himself to her as possible.  
  
Sylvayne's fingers tangled in his black hair as she kissed more forcefully. Her thighs locked around his waist.  
  
She pulled away from the kiss and smiled up a Severus. Then she snapped her fingers. In a moment all their clothes were off and folded neatly about five feet away. "I have magical domain over everything in or from my home. All I have to do is snap..." Sylvayne was cut off by Severus's lips.  
  
Back at the castle Zyon was settling back into his nest. He closed his eyes and tried to pick up on how his companion was doing. He recieved a flood of strong emotions and promptly shut the link. "Well, at least she's not depressed..." Zyon ruffled his feathers and curled up in his nest. 


	4. Reappearance

DISCLAIMER: I own my character Sylvayne and her companion animals, everything else revolves around J.K. Rowling.  
  
Severus awoke slowly and felt someone asleep next to him. His immediate reaction was to grab for his wand.  
  
Then Sylvayne murmured in her sleep and rolled over.  
  
Severus sighed. He looked around, remembering that he wasn't back at Hogwarts and what had happened before they fell asleep.  
  
He couldn't remember quite how they got back to the castle from the dense forest, but then again, it wasn't like he was paying attention to anything besides Sylvayne at the time.  
  
Severus looked out the window and saw the sun just setting over the horizon. It must have been mid afternoon when they made it back to the castle.  
  
He laid back down and snaked an arm around the Elf's bare waist. She murmured again in her sleep and snuggled up against Severus.  
  
He kissed her temple softly. Her pulse beat lightly under his lips. Severus thought back to the Induction. He shuddered slightly. Then he remembered her feral beauty when she was brought out. Her white linen shirt was soiled and torn. What used to be her black leather pants were in shreds from living in a stone dungeon. Her hair was messy and unkempt from being captive for so long.  
  
Her remembered her defiant face glowing in the torchlight as Voldemort confronted her. How she spat at him and her smile of power once she was released.  
  
And then he remembered the agonizing pain. The darkness. And then waking up here. Who had tried to kill him? Sylvayne said that it was a young wizard, not powerful enough to kill him...  
  
"Hello..." Sylvayne's voice broke Severus's thoughts. "Didn't expect you to wake up first..." She smiled and stretched, then cuddled up close to Severus. They were silent for a moment. "You're going to have to go back to Hogwarts, aren't you?" she whispered.  
  
Severus was caught off guard by the depressing tone to her voice. "Yes..."  
  
Sylvayne sighed. She turned her face to Severus and looked into his eyes. There didn't need to be words for him to understand that she thought that she had just fallen into a one-night stand.  
  
"You could come back with me..." he took her hand in his. She was about to answer when he stopped her. "Don't answer now. Let me owl the Headmaster and tell him what is going on... and when they need me back." Severus realized that his first instinct should have been to contact the school immediately. What was happening to him that he'd lose focus like that?  
  
The answer squeezed his hand lightly and smiled as a spirit owl came in through the window. Sylvayne snapped her fingers and parchment, quill, and ink appeared on the nightstand.  
  
Severus rolled over and started to scratch out a short note to Dumbledore. He wasn't even going to try to explain what happened, knowing Dumbledore, he already knew the gist. Severus knew that the next school term didn't start for another three weeks, but he hadn't checked his potions stocks before he left, which would be a weeks work.  
  
When he was finished writing the parchment folded itself up and the owl picked it up and flew out the window. It would be quite interesting to see the Headmaster's reaction at getting spirit-owlpost.  
  
When Severus turned back around Sylvayne was sitting upright, a silver spirit-wolf lounging on her lap. "You never cease to amaze me..." he smiled.  
  
"And you haven't known me that long..." Sylvayne was petting the wolf lazily. Suddenly it lifted its head towards the window and growled furiously. Dwyn the drat came swooping in. "Oh hush! You know Dwyn! Stop that!" she scolded the spirit.  
  
Dwyn perched on the footboard of the bed, panting heavily. "The tree... by the wall... and the screaming... and... BRYS!!"  
  
At the last word Sylvayne jumped out of bed. The wolf jumped down and promptly vanished. With a snap of her fingers clothes were back on her and Severus. "I might need your help..." she said, running to the window.  
  
Sylvayne whistled and in moments Zyon was at the window, waiting to be boarded. Sylvayne scrambled onto the gryphon, pulling Severus after her.  
  
"Zyon, to the Tree!" the half eagle, half lion chimera was off in a flash. Severus could have sworn that he only blinked once before they were jumping off the gryphon.  
  
Sylvayne chanted something softly and a few trees parted, making a safe stop for them to jump to. Then the problem became visible. The entire area was aglow with light reflected off silver blood. A unicorn lay curled up next to a stone wall under a magnificent tree. Severus could swear that he heard the tree crying.  
  
Sylvayne ran to the unicorn and assessed the damage. "Dead..." she whispered, tears starting to well in her eyes. Sylvayne ran her hand over the gaping wound in the animal's neck.  
  
Severus recognized the char-black marks around the wound. "Dark magic fed off of him..." he whispered. Severus took some of the charred fur and rubbed it between his fingers. "Merlin's bones!" he growled and stood at full attention, wand ready for action. "Voldemort fed here..."  
  
Sylvayne slumped back against the tree. "Fate is laughing at me..." she fake smiled. "Brys was one of the last unicorns in this forest. Now only Sholto and Liath remain..." She looked up to Severus, tears streaming down her face. "I can't let them die!"  
  
Severus kneeled next to her and took her in his arms. "We will protect them." he cooed, running his fingers through her hair gently. "He has far too little power to resist our combined magic."  
  
"You don't understand..." Sylvayne sniffed, looking into Severus's eyes. "Those unicorns are mine. My forest, my unicorns. As they die my magic weakens and my body starts to die. They hold my immortality..."  
  
Against possibility, Severus's face got paler. He gulped audibly. He knew the rest of the legend, although he had thought it only a legend before. Voldemort knew where Sylvayne lived, and he knew that her unicorns held her power. He also knew that their blood was more potent because of their magical ties to the Elf. Her life force tranferred to him with each unicorn he killed.  
  
Severus's thoughts were broken by a groan of pain from Sylvayne. He looked at her again and noticed small wrinkles and other signs of aging forming on her face.  
  
Sylvayne's eyes grew wide. "I can feel my body dying!!" she curled up against Severus and started bawling uncontrollably.  
  
Severus was baffled by what had just happened, but he knew one thing... Dumbledore would know what to do.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
eep! Thanks for the reviews and sorry it took so long to post again... I had to update my version of Word because fanfiction.net changed their uploading policy... oh well, its here now! 


End file.
